Midwest Hospitality
=Pilot= Personality Midwest is a very quiet and polite sort when interacting with unfamiliar people, preferring to keep to himself when outside of his suit due to crippling social anxiety. He has a strange sense of humor which keeps an almost constant smirk on his face when alone or with friends, and his personal philosophy is one of slacking around, making him a very laid back man. However, when something truly needs to be done (or if he feels like it), he will focus on the task at hand with an almost scary intensity...the smirk never leaving his face and a mad cackle at his lips whenever things get interesting. He has adopted his handle and suit as his true identity, abandoning his old life with glee. His aliases are always "John" with some ridiculous last name like "Bigbootay". Relations & Allies Midwest belongs to a cell in the city of Columbia. If he needs to meet with someone, Midwest will communicate with them through nearby electronics or a recon drone if they are in a particularly barren area. Location Midwest is located in the basement of a building within the city limits of Columbia, Missouri. He only leaves the safety of his "Lair" when he is in danger of being discovered, generally moving to another deserted basement. His lair is almost always a mess of electronic and robotic parts, =Suit= Suit Fluff Appearance When the suit it deployed, it looks like a powered exoskeleton. It covers the head, chest, forearms, hands, shins, and feet with armor. The head is covered completely by a helmet with a mask which looks like a pure white Carnevale mask, while the chest is covered with vest. What isn't covered by the armored bits or the framework of the exoskeleton looks like a latex body suit with a hexagonal pattern. Capabilities The power suit is lightweight and nigh defenseless, built for electronic warfare instead of physical warfare. It comes loaded with communications and hacking equipment, along with a ready-made backdoor virus and the program necessary to repair and maintain suits. Midwest has melded with his suit, never leaving it. AI The AI housed within the suit has taken on feminine traits and calls itself "August". Her personality is business-like and very serious, very much a foil to her pilot's more laid-back, lack-a-daisy attitude. August aids her pilot in his duties as a relocation handler, along with managing his drones and keeping him on task. She inhabits and controls the suit and drones, most often separate from her pilot. Suit Crunch Built off of Revision 7 of the Armored Descent PDF: Variant; Mesh (0) Construct; Biped (0) Construct Variants; Exposed (-5) Lightweight (5) UI; Brain Implant 2 (15) Defense; Armor Material: Basic (0) Defense: Self-Repair II (15) HUD/Visual; Enhanced Vision (5) Navigation (5) Thermal Vision (5) Passive Sonar (5) X-ray Vision (5) Radar (5) External Status (10) Communications; Vocal (0) Universal Translator (5) Communicator (10) Wi-Fi (15) Command Suite (15) Biology; Progenitor Nanites (10) Hydra Nanites (10) Fusion (20) Utility; Tentacle (5) Pigeon (10) Octopus (10) Sentient AI (15) Weaponry; 2 Repair Drones (20) 6 Recon Drones (30) Hardpoints; 1 Class 2 Hardpoint (4) 6 Class 1 Hardpoints (6) Statistics; Uptime/Downtime: Always/0 PR: 2 AV: 0 Lift: 600lbs Height: 5' 11" Weight: 100lbs Mobility: 45ft Air Supply: 30min Category:Pilots Category:Safety Net Category:Mesh Category:PACYOA: AD